crumbsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Hardhead7wd
HardHead7WD is a streamer and crumb side associate that's known for clout chasing and little else. He rose to prominence after the formation of the Weapon Wheel Podcast Discord in which he soon became a moderator. Originally he was a part of the fringe group that went on to form the now dead Dracord but fell out with them due too various disagreements. The fallout had much to do with his real life friend Dayzee with whom he was romantically linked. HardHead7WD is now known for his kinship with JackMoveJohnny and the two often play one another in various titles such as 2k. There have been many accusations about HardHead since his WWP Discord days, most claiming that he's a brown nose, though he fervently denies these allegations and claims to donate to JackMoveJohnny and the Weapon Wheel Podcast merely as a show of solidarity. Despite his friendship with JackMoveJohnny, HardHead is noted for also having a brief feud with the similarly named Hard8Times, after the two clashed in GTA Online. Though little has been said about the issue since then. HardHead has been a frequent guest on WizFiasCole's Life and Times podcast and even made it to Kofi's Press Start Podcast for an episode. Second Discord After the suspension of the Weapon Wheel Podcast Discord, Hardhead formed his own server in which many of the former members joined. Things went swimmingly for some time until an incident with him and some of its more prominent members. After an incident in which various discord members roasted him for his notorious M-shaped hairline, Hardhead unmodded everyone involved almost immediately. The incident upset the former moderators greatly and they soon left Hardheads discord for another run by LocdUpProd. Hardhead still kept his server open for some time however but eventually closed it after complications with his IRL friend Dayzee. After an argument of some kind Dayzee kicked everyone from Hardheads server. The server, which was already dying was now officially dead and Hardhead closed it soon after. Dayzee incident The Dayzee incident was a controversy that arose in Hardheads second discord between him and his associate Dayzee. Upon welcoming her into the discord, Hardhead seemed under the impression that the two of them were dating, as they were both rather close and because he was helping look after Dayzee's child. Though he let her in on the banter Hardhead was quick to jump on anyone that had anything to say to her, including one incident where a member of the discord put an eggplant under one of her messages and he swiftly removed it. Despite his simpery things eventually turned sour after a livestream in which Dayzee claimed she wasn't dating Hardhead, and he became enraged. So much so he booted her once becoming a mod in LocUpProd's discord, claiming that she cheated on him. Despite his claims she re-iterated that the two of them were not romantically involved and eventually Hardhead gave up and went back to simping for Erica. Despite all this however, the main discord group wouldn't abandon Dayzee and repeatedly invited her back to the server for raids. Though he tried to put the whole incident behind him Hardhead eventually grew tired of trying to tolerate Dayzee and eventually left the group now calling themselves "the discord catz" and became a full-time clout-chaser. Little did he know the group would eventually go on to form the now notorious Dracord.